This invention relates generally to the field of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) and more specifically to a multiple technology router for radio frequency identification (RFID) and barcode.
The field of present invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) and barcode technology. In particular, a device with provisions necessary for emerging RFID technology to smoothly and cost effectively substitute or coexist with barcode technology.
Barcode technology comprises a printed barcode symbol and an optical reader. The optical reader illuminates the barcode symbol, detects the pattern of light emitted back from the barcode symbol and differentiates darker and lighter areas. The optical reader then decodes emitted light and conveys the translated code to the host computer attached to the reader. RFID technology comprises a chip and antenna combination (RFID tag) and a reader/writer device. A Reader/Writer device communicates through electromagnetic waves with RFID tag. This communication includes operations such as sensing how many RFID tags are within a range of the reader by identifying a tag by its unique ID; reading the content of RFID tag at specific location of its memory, writing data into RFID tag, activating/deactivating EAS bit or disabling the RFID tag all together. There can be a combination of different aforementioned operations performed in one transaction such as a check-in and checkout process.
In the retail and rental check in and checkout process, inventory control and parking environments, barcode is currently the major component of the data collection system. Wherever barcode technology is being used, RFID technology is invaluable by its unique characteristics, which includes being read/write able without requiring line of sight with the reader, higher security and accommodation of higher volume of data without power consumption.
Due to the necessity of having a free line of sight for barcode technology, barcode labels cannot be used for loss prevention. Users who need to implement provisions for loss prevention have to use additional tags called electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags and special reader/antenna combinations to implement a relatively secure anti-heft environment.
RFID tags such as Philips I.CODE provide means for EAS functionality, such that there is no need for additional tags for anti-theft provisions. This functionality is implemented within a specific location of RFID tag memory (EAS bit). With such functionality, the user can use the same device, which reads and writes information from and into the RFID tag for deactivating the EAS bit during checkout or activating the EAS bit during check-in.
Although there are many benefits of RFID compared to barcode, in reality the implementation of RFID can be a lengthy process. To make a transition from barcode to RFID, users have many hurdles to pass such as changing their application software to be able to use RFID reader/writers, running a pilot to see if RFID is suitable for their application and educating the personnel for using new technology.
For example, in a library implementing RFID, it may not be possible to close the library to exchange all barcode labels with RFID tags. Gradual transition is the most efficient way of converting a barcode system into a RFID system. In a rental business i.e. video store, it is reasonable and beneficial to have RFID tags on video, DVD and games but it is economically not justifiable to have tags for high turnover incidentals such as snacks. In retail stores, it is impossible to convert to RFID instantly. Because of the logistics involved in the transition from barcode to RFID, cashiers will have to scan RFID tags as well as barcodes for a long period. It means that RFID and barcode will have to coexist temporary in some places and permanently in others.
Inventors such as Mr. McAllister from PSC scanning Inc. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,978) or Mr. Bridgelall from Symbol Technologies Inc. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,106) have thought about the importance of barcode and RFID coexistence and invented dual barcode and RFID readers. All such inventions require different levels of software change for users depending on how much of RFID capabilities they would integrate into their system. Another impediment to such inventions is that they are not capable of performing any action without connection to a host computer. The other issue that aforementioned inventions do not address is that every user of barcode technology already has at least one barcode reader and they cannot use this device combined with RFID reader. Therefore, to use both technologies together they have to pay for the barcode reader included in such dual readers.